No es tan malo
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: Sabe bien que no todo es eterno, sabe bien que el ya creció, pero también sabe lo que eso implica y aún no está listo para decir adiós. Leve Mac x Goo (XD aunque no muy bien disimulado). Denle una oportunidad .3.


**DOMO!**

**Bueno, ando como que nostálgica por las series de mi infancia y en uno de esos días en que andaba viendo la tele, salió esta caricatura y pos se me prendió el foquito de la creación y TACHANNN! escrito saliendo recién calientito XP (aunque si me tarde varios días)**

**Adoro mucho la amistad de estos dos y amo el MacxGoo 2nwejfkdlfj pero esa es otra historia aunque aquí se medió revuelven :B**

**Enjoy! .w./**

**Cargo obligatorio- ningún personaje me pertenece ( D': ) todos pertenecen a su autor original, yo solo los agarre prestados para crear esta historia con fines emocionales**

_Cursiva- dialogo_

**Negrita**_**-**_**notitas mías**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquel medidor de tiempo que con cada avance le hacía más grande la ansiedad, sabía que no era la primera vez que ocurría y entendía que debía ser paciente, pero no podía estaba que se quería arrancar el pelo (aunque técnicamente no tuviera) y por eso para desquitar sus ansias empezó a estira los cabellos de Coco, que empezó a gruñir molesta.

Al ver el peligro o mejor dicho sentirlo pues sus ojos estaban posados sobre aquel objeto de incesante tik-tak la dejo por la paz (y por su vida) empezando un ir y venir desde su cama hasta la ventana que sus compañero notaron.

_-Mr. Bloo querer parar, please-_hablo Eduardo que empezaba a marearse de tantas vueltas que daba.

_-si Bloo no tienes de que angustiarte_-dijo Wildo en un vano intento de frenarlo- _de seguro se quedó hablando con alguien y no tarda en venir._

Ooh sí, claro que estaba con_ alguien._

_-Coco coco coco coco coco coooco-_ explico/excuso/encubrió la ave-avión, ya que ella estaba consciente al igual que Bloo del porqué de su atraso, y únicamente ellos sabían de sobra con quien estaba Mac.

No en balde, ella y Bloo pasaron 3 días en su forma de detectives aguantando el calor y los encapuchados para saber que rayos le pasaba al mejor amigo del azulado.

….

Cual fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando en uno de esos días, se vieron con la imagen más rara (al punto de vista de Bloo) y más graciosa e irónica (al punto de Coco) que hayan visto en toda su imaginaria vida.

Frente a ellos dos chicos platicaban… bueno uno platicaba y otro le miraba ensimismado más precisamente con cara idiota. La persona que platicaba era un chica de no más de 16 años con botas vaqueras naranjas, pesqueros grafilados **(n/a: algo así como destruidos artísticamente :B)**blusa morada con el estampado de un gatito con mostacho y un chaleco que hacia juego, el pelo lo tenía amarrado en media coleta y las pecas hacia relucir más sus ojos avellana y la otra persona no era otra que el mismísimo Mac, no había cambiado mucho era como una versión grande de cuando era niño, solo hubo algunos cambios casi invisibles, su cabello ahorra era igual aunque un poco menos bombacho y le caí hasta el cuello, sus camisa de manga larga ahora eran sustituidas por playeras con tomos oscuros y sus pantalones ahora eran unos pants o pesqueros con bolsillos y cadena y usaba tenis igual que de niño, lo único que no había cambiado en toda la vida de Mac era aquella mochila inseparable que siempre llevaba a cuestas que Bloo desde que nació la había visto. **(N/a: ok aquí no se describir su cabello o su ropa pos digamos que es como si estuviera liso y no es tan cuadrado, y su ropa es como la que un chico podría usar diario aunque si un poco gastados y eso, más o menos eso traten de imaginarlo XP)**

La quijada de Bloo se abrió a más no poder hasta llegar al suelo y Coco se limitaba a reír entre dientes.

El azulado no cabía en sí de la impresión ni en sus más locos pensamientos podía imaginar a Mac enamorado de una persona como Goo, si Goo aquella niña parlanchina, como una imaginación infinita, risa infantil y de buen corazón aunque un poco chiflada según Mr. Conejo y Frankie. Aquella que llego a sus vidas y las hizo un poco mas alegres en diferentes formas y aunque Mac al principio no querría, termino aceptándola en su rutina logrando que al final se volvieran mejores amigos.

El resto del día Coco y él se dedicaron a seguirlos mientras ellos paseaban y sinceramente ya se estaba aburriendo y cuando quiso decirle a Coco que mejor de largaran, valla sorpresa se llevaron cuando los vieron entrar a un parque de diversiones que apenas inauguraban.

Mientras Coco veía como se perdían entre la multitud, Bloo se quedó mirando a la nada_-él me dijo que seriamos los primeros-_dijo en un susurro, dio media vuelta y Coco escucho un –_vámonos-_

Coco le siguió y noto que se ponía la capucha, pero no dijo nada, el trayecto de vuelta fue largo y silencioso y aun así ninguno de los dos emitió ruido alguno al llegar a la mansión Coco noto que Frankie y los demás los estaban esperando y no con muy buenas caras.

_-Donde estaban?-_ pregunto Frankie- _estuvimos 4 horas buscándolos, casi me hacen llamar a la policía, A donde fueron?-_volvió a preguntar al ver las ropas que traían.

Coco estaba a punto de responder cuando Bloo se le adelanto _–solo fuimos a explorar un poco-._

_-a explorar que?-_ indago la pelirroja.

Bloo que en todo el rato tuvo la cabeza gacha, levanto la mirada y lo que vieron dejo a todos mudos.

Bloo sonrió tristemente y dijo –_mi olvido-_sin más empezó a subir las escaleras, mientras sus amigos lo veían desaparecer por el corredor, un momento después del shock las miradas se posaron en el ave que simplemente negó con su pico.

...

De eso ya más de un mes y aunque Mac no fue en toda la semana restante **(era domingo .w.)**, ya que le dijo a Bloo que iba de viaje por un paseo escolar.

Se las arregló para quedarse en el techo cuando le avisaban que venían a adoptar, pero aun así antes o después él se quedaba hasta que oscurecía y sus compañeros lo notaban muy decaído y más pensativo de lo habitual y lo más impresionante o raro de todo aquello es que ya no hacia bromas o causaba problemas y eso preocupo a más de uno.

Y aunque trataron de sacarle algo a él o a Coco ninguno dio brazo a torcer y al final se rindieron y dejaron el tema por la paz, eso sí en la semana Wildo se encargaba de que Bloo hubiera comido algo y Eduardo le salvaba de pegarse o caerse ya que se le sumaba a su actitud que andaba más ido que un zombie.

A Coco era la única que Bloo permita que lo acompañara en esos días de soledad.

Suspiro y miro a Coco por un momento y le sonrió ligeramente haciendo que Coco imitara su acción, eran sonrisas cómplices que ellos mismo se daban por saber cosas que los demás no.

Y Coco si sabía, sabia el porqué de aquella sonría, pero solo ella lo sabría.

Y es que Bloo era un terco cabeza dura en muchas cosas y otra de sus características es que era muy orgulloso para pedir consejos o apoyo, eso solo las niñas (según él), y él era hombre (imaginario) pero hombre, y que el viniera por ayuda era una hazaña muy grande.

_-Bien, iré a la cocina-_ hablo el azulado amigo –_muero de hambre-_ y sin más se fue.

Wildo y Eduardo intercambiaron miradas pero no dijeron nada, estaban un poco más tranquilos de que al menos Bloo volviera a comer.

….

Mientras Bloo se dirigía a la cocina, meditaba del porque tan nervioso al querer que su mejor amigo llegara y es que el simple hecho de hablar de ese tema no se le daba, puede que de su punto de vista o haga un comentario sobre ello pero jamás en toda su imaginaria vida pensó que el comenzaría la plática de "aquello".

Si llamaba al tema como "aquello" ya que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del "amor" si esa cosa que te daba por sudar las manos, sentir el corazón en el estómago, que se le desconecte el cerebro, etc y se agrega te pone de un modo tan meloso que le daban escalofríos, a el jamás le intereso el amor, bueno vale tal vez tuvo algo de "aquello" por Frankie, pero y que no tenía nada de malo. Él era _Bloo._

Pero Mac era otro caso.

Aunque no se consideraba un experto en eso de los sentimientos y cursilerías de más, pero por su amigo trataría de soportarlo y tal vez picarle un rato.

A Bloo no le importaba, bueno al principio si pero gracias a cierta amiga emplumada hizo que se volviera mas tolerante a "eso", que su amigo se enamorara sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Eso y el hecho de que cada vez que le preguntaba a Mac por sus retrasos cada vez más frecuentes siempre le decía una mentira y es que eso le molestaba y mucho.

Como lo sabía, pues no por nada era conocido como el maestro del engaño, el estafador, el inigualable ilusionista que podía canjear a cambio de sutiles palabras o sin no su arma más letal: Fastidiar. Además de que conocía a Mac lo suficiente para saber cuándo mentía y cuando no.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras cuando vio algo que por impulso, lo hizo esconderse.

Mac entraba sigiloso mientras giraba la cabeza a ambos lados -como si de un ladrón primerizo se tratara-, para ver si había alguien. Bloo rodo los ojos y bufo, realmente se estaba cansando de eso, y es que una cosa es que Mac no quisiera hablar de "eso" con él, pero otra muy diferente es que le mienta cada vez que le preguntaba donde andaba y siempre era lo mismo: Escuela.

Ni un niño de 5 años se creería la misma mentira, a Mac parecía no ocurrírsele otra mejor que aquella y aunque Bloo trataba de aguantar francamente su paciencia –escasa además- se acababa.

…

Por otro lado cierto adolescente buscaba señales de su azulado compañero, pero al no ver señales de vida pudo respirar tranquilo.

Pero se puso alerta al oir crujir las escaleras, pero al ver que solo eran un grupo de lo que parecían ser dinosaurios bajaban y al verlo le sonrieron y lo saludaron, Mac algo asustado devolvió el saludo, segundos después se pego, tanto fisica como mentalmente, odiaba hacerle eso sobretodo porque la causa era Bloo, pero no tenia opcion.

Mac sabia que en alguno momento tendria que decirle aquello, pero es que la vergüenza era mucha y no podía, ni queria hablar con Bloo sobre "ese" tema, y aunque sabia que podian hablar de todo, eso no le quitaba la pena y como resultada por culpa de su miedo termino por ser distante con el.

Y mientras buscaba a dicho amigo, no se dio cuenta de una personita ya estaba detrás de el.

_-se puede saber de quien te escondes_- una voz oscura se oyó por lo bajo y Mac pego grito al cielo y salto del susto que se llevo. Y cuando noto quien eran no hizo mas que suspirar aliviado y mirarlo con reproche.

_-casi me das un infarto?!- _le reclamo

Le miro por varios segundos y volvió a preguntar-_ de quien te escondes?- _mientras Mac buscaba una respuesta razonable su amigo vio en el duda, suspiro internamente - _si no me quieres decir, esta bien-_ prefería no oír nada de parte de el_- jugaremos nuestro torneo si o si?-_ le dijo mientras caminada a la sala

_-Eh? Bloo estas bien?- _noto la decaída de su amigo y quería saber porque

_-Perfectamente- _le sonrío triste

-_ Amigo a mi no me engañas que tienes?- _el azulado se volvio y por un segundo pensó ver al mismísimo diablo_, _Bloo le siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido y le pregunto- _donde andabas?- _y de nuevo lo mismo

_-en la escu_- y antes de que pudiera terminar el azulado se giro y volvio a caminar

Mac no entendía nada, pero se recuperó y volvió a seguir a su mejor amigo - _oye_ - trato de frenarlo- _que pasa eeh, estaba muy ocupado ayud-_

_-CALLATE!-_ le grito/amenazo el imaginario

No se dieron cuenta que por andar divagando habían llegado a la sala donde sus amigos al verlos llegar, pensaron en saludarles pero Bloo se adelantó antes que alguien incluso respirara.

-_Bueno ya que estas muy "ocupado"-_ expreso el azulado- _creo que mejor cancelamos nuestro torneo-_y sin agregar más dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando.

_-Bloo_- dijo el moreno tratando de detenerlo, el aludido se detuvo sin voltearse aún, Mac estaba más que impactado por la forma de como actuaba Bloo y claramente quería saber que rayos pasaba_-¿estas molesto?-_ fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Bloo se sintio de piedra.

¿Qué si estaba molesto?, ¡¿QUE SI ESTABA MOLESTO?! Eso era muy poco: _**ESTABA ENOJADO, FURIOSO, ENCABRONADO, DECEPCIONADO **_ y muchos adjetivos que le seguían y no tenía ganas de recordar.

La vaga pregunta quedo flotando en el aire donde claramente la tensión se sentía a tal punto que podía ser cortada perfectamente con un moto sierra.

Bloo temblaba ante la rabia que le consumía pero trato de calmarse.

Y como respuesta volteo unos segundos y le lanzo una mirada _muy_ significativa, porque si hablaba de seguro no se contendría y le diría todo de un madrazo, y mientras salía corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, ante las miradas de: una Coco, Eduardo, Wildo y Frankie preocupados y un Mac muy perplejo, sus ojos se aguadaron por breves instantes.

...

Mac vio cómo su azulado amigo se iba, miro a los demás preguntándoles con la mirada que rayos pasa, su respuesta: ojos esquivos,una sonrisa torcida por parte del ave y encogimientos de hombros por parte de los chicos y Frankie, volvió a mira la dirección, dudo unos segundos hasta que al fin decido salir en busca del azulado.

Cuando llego al patio trasero vio que su amigo corría directo a la casa del árbol que habían construido hace años, Mac por un momento se perdió en los días de su niñez y se sorprendió de lo rápido que va el tiempo ya que hace tiempo dejaron de ir ahí (aunque él no sabía que Bloo aun iba), pero salió de sus recuerdos cuando noto que el azulado llegaba al árbol y planea encerarse.

Oh no, ni que se le ocurriera.

El moreno usando todas las fuerzas que gano con el tiempo por las corridas que se llevaba al escapar de Terrible, llego justo antes de que su amigo tocara la puerta de madera vieja y lo tacleo acabando el encima de Bloo.

-_Quítate-_dijo el azulado en tono seco.

_-o vamos Bloo, ya te dije por qué apenas llegue_-se defendió el adolescente- _un maestro me pid- _pero azulado le corto

_"Porque me mientes"_

-_Y porque se supone que debo creerte?_- dijo el azulado tratando de sentarse pero el cuerpo de Mac seguía sobre él.

Y el silencio los invadió inevitablemente.

….

-_Bloo-_ comenzó el castaño- _que te pasa, hoy, no desde hace días has actuado extraño, bueno más de lo normal-_termino esperando la respuesta de su amigo

Bloo le miro uno segundos largos y Mac por un momento se sintió como en las películas de policías donde el sospechoso era juzgado y muchos ojos le miraban, esperando, escaneando algo para delimitar si era o no culpable.

_-Nada_- única respuesta.

_-No, si fuera nada no estaríamos así-_ señalando a los 2- _ahora dime ¿qué demonios pasa?- ._

El azulado le miro otro rato y justo cundo pensó que ya ni respiraba volvió a hablar.

_-Nada-_y eso fue el acabose para el moreno.

-_**BASTA!-**_ se hartó el moreno con la paciencia colapsada_- Bloo enserio quiero entender-_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos- _pero no puedo hacerlo ¡SI NI SE QUE JODIDOS HICE!-_ a este punto el moreno estaba rojo de rabia.

_-OOOOOH! ¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!-_y no era el único- _sabes , a veces no entiendo cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo nerd y no entender nada-_ Bloo al igual que el moreno tenía la cara roja en parte su azulado cuerpo contrastaba aquella cólera

_-Bloo no soy adivino si no me dic-_

_-¡QUIERES SABER LA RAZON! ¡LA QUIERE SABER!_**_¡BIEN!-_**grito furioso Bloo, Mac noto como el azulado se zafaba de su prisión humana y empezaba un ir y venir mientras lo miraba acusador

_-Bloo qu-_dijo el moreno

_-calla!-_corto el mentado –_QUERIAS SABER LA RAZON, ¿NO?!-_y continuo –_si de actuar raro se trata, entonces tu eres el mejor de los 2, Mac he tratado, realmente trate pero ya no puedo y realmente no quiero seguir así-_

_-¿eh?-_

_-Pensé que éramos mejores amigo-_le recrimino con ojos mordaces- _que nada, ni nadie se interpondría, que nunca había secretos, que si teníamos problemas nos ayudaríamos-_suspiro- _donde quedo eso, eh Mac?-_la voz aunque poco a poco se quebraba en vez de bajar subía, pero lo que mas le delataba es que aquellos ojos negros estaban aguados.

_-Bloo yo no-_ trato de hablar pero…

-_TU QUE MAC, TU QUE?!-_ era oficial: Bloo explotó _– que no querias, mentirme, ocultarme algo-_ lo miro dolido - _te iras al espacio, tienes un dinosaurio-_dio un pausa_-estás enamorado-_vio claro como los ojos del castaño se agrandaban y sonrió amargamente-ya no había vuelta atrás-.

_-ah, yo, tu, ella, bonita, no, mentira_ – inconexo era lo que se identificaba con las palabras del chico.

El silencio fue total y Bloo noto que Mac estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar.

_-sabes que es lo peor-_ dijo bajo_- que no confiaste en mi-_ y sin mas dio la vuelta y empezó caminar.

Mac quedo envuelto en un huracan de pensamientos, realmente esto acabada de ocurrir, en serio _Bloo_, si Bloo Q Kazoo se trago su ego y espero a que el hablara a que le confesara algo que ya sabia y a pesar de todo espero a que el le dijera. Realmente hizo el lo hizo.

Vio como su mejor amigo de toda la vida se alejaba y que no tenia intenciones de detenerse, fue ahi donde tomo una decision. Corrio hacia el y sin que Bloo pudiera reaccionar lo tomo en brazos y salieron rodando hasta que se detuvieron (por segunda vez), y el azulado cuando reacciono lucho por liberarse.

_-SUELTAME!_-ooooh, sabia que Bloo no se la dejara facil

_-no-_ pero el tampoco sedera.

10 segundos despues

_-QUE ME SUELTEEES!- _uno terco

_- que no- y _el otro mas

Duraron asi otro rato y poco a poco Bloo dejo de forcejear y entendio que era inutil,empezando a ocultarse entre el pecho de mac y este al sentirlo un poco mas tranquilo afianzo el agarre en un abrazo de oso. Ante aquello Bloo temblo y el rio internamente sabia exactamente que estaba haciendo el azulado y por ello le abrazo mas fuerte.

Por otro lado Bloo queria que se lo tragase la tierra, odiaba sentirse fragil, nunca le habia gustado y eran contadas la veces que el habia llorado de corazon. Pero no, se juro no llorar, no importara el motivo ni momento el jam-

-_Oye lo siento vale- _hablo el moreno- _nunca quise que esto para lo juro, sabes que hay veces en que realmente soy un cabeza hueca-_ sintio algo humedo y supo que por fin el drama acabo-_tu entiendes bien que yo jamas haria algo para dañarte y lo sabes no,__ perdoname quieres._

En este punto el azulado era una pequeña masa (a los ojos de su dueño) de emociones y noto que el azulado lloraba en silencio y escondia inutilmente su rostro entre su ropa.

...

_- eres un idiota-_ dijo despues de calmarse un poco-_ y lo sabes verdad_

Mac sonrio apenado, al menos ya hicieron las pases y habian empezado a hablar civilizadamente.

_-que puedo decir, tu personalida se pega-_

bueno algo parecido.

_-CHICOOOOOOOS_!- una voz muy conocida para ambos se hizo presente y al voltear observaron como Goo llegaba junto a ellos, Bloo vio de reojo como Mac se tensaba.

La morena llego junto a ellos, alegre como siempre, ignorando el hecho de que mac pareci tomate y bloo queria partirse ahi mismo, miro a mac unos segundos y le sorio como solo ella sabe hacerlo y antes de que pudiera decir algo...

_Mr. Bloo_- se oyo a lo lejos la voz de Eduardo - _Mr. Mac, were are you?_

La atención de la morena se dirigió a los demás.

_-Ooh! Frankie! Coco! Eduardo! Wildo!__Hola!-_ saludo/grito la morena, mientras salía corriendo en dirección a ellos.

…..

Vio como la hiperactiva adolescente se alejaba a saludar a los demás y de reojo vio a Mac notando un leve sonrojo sin mencionar la sonrisa estúpida que tenía plantada, le recordó cuando el se *ejem* "enamoro" de Frankie aunque al final no era nada. Pero esta vez se notaba que iba enserio.

Lo sabía, Bloo podía no ser bueno en muchas cosas, una de ella que con los años aun no cambia es su súper batalla contra las raquetas**(n/a: no estoy muy segura de cómo se llamaban pero siempre me dio risa su interminable batalla con ellas XP),** pero en lo que si era experto y nadie superaba, era la forma en que conocía a Mac y he ahí las virtudes de ser su mejor amigo de la vida ya que él sabe darse cuenta cuando le ocurrían estos caso.

Aunque nunca le contó nada, pero era muy obvio que con los años la amistad de Goo para Mac se fue transformando y eh ahí el por qué quiso investigar a su mejor amigo. Y aunque por ella era una de las razones del porque el azulado estaba tan enfadado y triste, simplemente no podía odiarla, no y sinceramente no quería, le caí bien para que negarlo, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que su amigo se transformara en un ser irracional cuando ella estaba cerca.

**Por Dios! **Con recordar la vez que jugaban video juegos en la sala, en una de sus "batalla épicas" aunque Bloo iba en desventaja no se rendía tan fácilmente sabía que aun tenia oportunidad.

Y ahí estaba a ambos les quedaban menos de 2 barrita de vida, la concentración era absoluta o bueno eso creía Bloo y justo cuando los dos lanzaron a sus personajes de leyenda ¡BAAAM! bastaron 2 segundos en que la morena pasara para que Mac se desconectara del mundo y su personaje muriera por una bola de fuego.

Aunque le gustara ganar esa victoria le resulto tan…. Aburrida y vacía.

Aunque la susodicha ni en cuenta de ello. Y eso o era muy bueno o muy malo. Bloo realmente apreciaba a aquella chica vestida de arcoíris e hiperactividad y esperaba que en algún día no muy lejano (y sin canas o bastón, por favor) Mac se diera valor y se le confesara.

Sobre todo si eso implicara tener que soportar la –_**estupidez del amor**_- auto nombrada así por el azulado y aguantar las miradas perdidas, las sonrisas bobas, el lenguaje extraterrestre (aclarece: peor que Queso) la falta de neuronas etc, etc.

Pero por el hecho de ser Mac, Bloo podía ser paciente aunque pocos confiaban en eso, pero él era capaz de ello y mucho más con tal de ayudar o apoyar a su amigo enamorado, aunque sinceramente él seguía sin entender eso del romance.

Aunque su respuesta siempre seria la misma con respecto a eso _**"DEAHJ"**_

…..

Bloo movió un poco a su amigo para "despertarlo" de sus como decirlos ammmm...

¡Fantasías amorosas! **(A/n: no piensen mal, soy una niña buena :D pero eso no quita que ustedes piensen igual que yo :3 pervertidos! XD ok no).**

Mac al salir de su trance, noto que su amigo lo veía con expresión aburrida, aunque sus ojos le decían otra cosa que él estaba consciente de que se trataba.

_-¿muy obvio?-_ pregunto el castaño.

_-digamos que solo faltaba que te salieran corazones alrededor tuyo_- respondió el azulado divertido- _o en tu caso imaginarlos-_ rio ampliamente como la cara de su amigo ya parecía una luz de semáforo y no, no era ni verde ni amarilla.

Y el chico para salvarse de aquella vergüenza, se le ocurrió una idea.

_-Vamos Bloo_-dijo mientras se paraba_- quiere jugar al correr que te pillo*, ya sabes_- sonrió tímido- _por los viejos tiempos_- ahorra su sonrisa era confiada- _como siempre yo ganare._

_-¡Ja!-_ rio sarcástico el azulado_- Mac, Mac, Mac-_ dijo mientras se paraba y movía la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo _- cuando aprenderás que_-se puso en posición- _cuando me retan_- Mac retrocedía lentamente al saber lo que se venía_- NUNCA PIERDO!-_ termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

Mac se echó a correr por todo el patio, y Bloo le pisaba los talones ambos con una enorme sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación tan grata y llenadora

Porque si se sentían felices a esta uno junto al otro como en los viejos tiempos...

_Como ahorra._

...

Estaba por alcanzarlo hasta que algo o más bien alguien se le adelanto, una sombra veloz salió de quien sabe dónde y tacleo a Mac, rodando unos metros hasta topar con un árbol. Mac estaba mareado después de tantas vueltas y no lograba identificar a la persona que estaba sobre él, hasta que hablo….

_-¡GOO TAMBIEN QUIER JUGAR!-_ dijo/grito la "niña" de Mac, mientras seguía abrazada al susodicho, que estaba más rojo que un tomate, al tenerla tan cerca de su rostro, y ella siendo tan distraída no lo noto y volteo su rostro al de Mac_- ¿puedo?-_ dijo con ojos suplicantes que a los ojos de Mac eran muy tiernos. Pero luego recordó la cercanía en la que estaban y empezó a sudar y decir incoherencias y por si fuera posible poniéndolo más rojo.

Bloo al ver a su amigo tan nervioso decidió hablar por él, después de todo se las debía, pero eso lo haría a su manera.

Sonriendo malévolamente se acercó al par de adolescentes uno hablando incoherencia y la otra esperando la respuesta.

_-Por supuesto que puedes-_ dijo tranquilamente- _pero creo que el juego se llama "corre que te pillo", no "taclea y cae sobre Mac"-_ finalizo mientras veía como Goo se paraba y empezaba a saltar de alegría mientras gritaba ¡YAHOO!, Bloo suspiro al parecer no entendió la indirecta y solo haber captado el sí puede jugar, pero sonrió para si por eso ella era la única que le gustaba para Mac y no podía espera a que este le dijera y Mac simplemente no se podía mover, parecía haber entrado en trance, saliendo del el cuándo Bloo le dio unos leves golpes en la cabeza.

Se paró y empezó a ver como Goo se dirigía a ellos aun saltando y cuando paro se sentó en la hierba con ellos a esperar que empezara el juego. Le sonrió a Mac alegremente, mientras este volcaba la cara y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo y un amigo imaginario se reía en su interior ante tal escena.

_-¿y bien?-_ hablo Goo- _no vamos a jugar._

_-C-cla-claro_-dijo un Mac colorado

-_Entonces ¡que esperamos!-_ dijo Goo con ganas mientras tomaba del brazo a Mac y empezó a correr, al parecer ella aun no entendía algunos juegos y Mac, bueno….. El era un ido.

Bloo los vio alejarse y pensó seriamente en irse para dejar a aquellos "no novios" a solas, sabía lo que significaba Goo para su amigo y aunque se sintiera solo ya encontraría algo que hacer, pero sus pensamientos de apoyo de pareja fueron interrumpidos al ver como Mac se detenía y le hablaba.

_-Ante todo nuestra amistad es primero, no Bloo-_

Solo atino a sonreír alegremente y corrió hacia ellos.

Era cierto había crecido.

Era cierto no podia controlar el tiempo.

Era cierto se enamoró.

Era cierto que habrá un día en que él se tenga que marchar.

Pero….

También era cierto que eran mejores amigos, era cierto que siempre fueron unidos y también lo era que jamás de los jamases lo podría abandonar u olvidar.

Así que si aunque el maldito reloj siempre avance, ellos disfrutarían sus aventuras como cuando Mac era un niño y aun lo era pero en el cuerpo de alguien más grande y obvio claro con algo de compañía, pero aun así seguía siendo Mac.

Su Mac. Su mejor amigo. Su familia.

Y eso nada podría cambiarlo.

…..

Una figura lejana veía la escena desde una ventana de la mansión. Sonrió discretamente al verlos correr por todo el patio.

"_Bueno al menos estoy seguro de que por lo menos seguirán así unos años más"_

Miro una foto de una niña de unos 7 años subida a él y con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba su cabeza.

-_qué vez conejin-_ dijo una muchacha pelirroja de unos 28 años **(n/a: no me acuerdo de la edad de frankie y pos le trate de atinar :D)**mientras se acercaba a la ventana tratando de ver lo que tenía tan ensimismado al conejo .

Y en el apareció también una. Claro discretamente.

_-Nada señorita Francis, nada y dígame en vez de andar de curiosa ya termino_ – pregunto sabiendo la respuesta por la cara de frankie.

_-Ahí vamos conejin-_ suplico la pelirroja- _deja que termine hasta aquí, enserio quero ir a la fiesta-_ dijo mientras hacía carita de perrito triste.

El Señor conejo rodó los ojos ante aquella conocía mueca que bien conocía y suspiro jamás le negaba nada cuando ponía esa cara.

_-Está bien señorita_- accedió el conejo mayordomo- _pero recuerde que mañana tendrá que lavar los platos de la comida y cena, ¿entendió?-_

La chica solo sonrió y abrazo al conejo que se quedó sorprendido, gritando un gracias feliz de la vida la chica salió disparada a su habitación para arreglarse.

El conejo solo suspiro y sonrió para sus adentros, esa chica nunca cambiaba.

Volteo de nuevo para la ventana, viendo que aquel trio de amigos seguía jugando y por un momento le pareció ver a aquellos adolescentes como si fuera los niños de aquellos años atrás y solo atino a sonreír, de nuevo.

"_Después de todo crecer no es tan malo"_

**.w.w.w.w.w.w. .w.w.w.w.w**

***= en donde vivo se dice las atrapadas, pero quien sabe porque me gusto decirlo así XP cosas de la vida quizás.**

**Wedjgfdnmsdfkj D: OMG!**

**Ok ok no se ni como termino así pero bueno, al principio quería ponerlo como un homenaje a la amistad de Bloo y Mac pero wjdhgb XS creo que le agregue mucho de la parejita jejejeje AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ES QUE, pooos no se siempre me gusto la pareja que Mac y Goo hacen y pooos también se coló acá XP. Me resulta raro tener que combinar amistad con amor aunque ese no era mi propósito en primer lugar pero bueno quien soy yo para determinar cómo termino así.**

**Inner- la escritora**

**yo- *mirada furiosa* púdrete**

**Añañañañañaañ :B ese no es el punto.**

**Si se rieron X) que bien y si no se rieron pooos … XB igual mi humor es algo raro pero se entiende -w-U bueno a veces.**

**Sé que el Mr. Conejo no sonríe tanto pero añaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me salió OC lo se X3**

**Y siento que quedo tipo novela o mejor dicho tele novela pero bueno, ya saben que la imaginacion no tiene limites**

**Igual me gusto como quedo, y si a ti también**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. POS DEJA UN REVIEWWW 0w0 (no muerod lo juro) si es que alguien lo esté leyendo en este mismo momento pero bueno ya se verá. Se aceptan comentarios tanto positivos como críticos eso si (nada de esto es un asco) si no te gusta bye ;P ya advertí**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**ANGEL X3**

**pd- son como als dos de la mañana y tengo trabajo pendiente pro igual :yaoming:**


End file.
